


Torture

by lengfeiLee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, Dominance, Enemas, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, It will turn into a fluffy love story, M/M, Rope Bondage, Talon!Dick, but it's PWP now, inflatable butt plug
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee
Summary: Robin catched by Talon. The tortures he faced is what he had never thought.





	

Damian醒来时，浑身的酸痛让他一时没反应过来发生了什么。但训练有素的罗宾很快适应了眼前的黑暗。他动了动身体，发现自己被绳索束缚成一个球状扔在地上。  
利爪！  
他突然想起来了，因为自己的不甘心，他没有给蝙蝠侠打招呼贸然潜入这个神秘对头的老巢，才导致了现在的局面。  
Damian顾不得反省，开始有技巧地微微挣扎，想要逃脱出束缚再做打算。  
他在有限的范围内用力伸长手臂，摸到自己的战靴，才发现藏在鞋底的刀片不翼而飞。  
该死，这就麻烦了。  
没等Damian再生一计，房间内的吊灯被突然打开，他本能眯上眼。  
“瞧瞧，我捉到了什么？蝙蝠的小鸟。”  
利爪的愉悦的声音传来。  
利爪——猫头鹰法庭的爪牙——抬起俘虏的脸，心情愉悦地吊起男孩。带着金属尖的皮革手套伸入男孩的制服中，冰冷的触感从乳尖绽放。  
“你想干什么？”倔强的男孩狠戾地盯着利爪。一种不好的预感涌上他的心头，寒意从对方的手传到脊髓，除此之外是一些难以启齿的感觉。也许他确实错了，不该单独行动，他大意了。  
“落单的小鸟晚上出来乱晃可是会受到惩罚哦。”利爪解开罗宾制服，握住少年有弹性的腰身，还没有完全长开的少年韵味独特，甚至有一种莫名的熟悉感。法庭下达的指令是摧毁罗宾的意志，从身体开始，让他精神崩溃，而后把他完整地带给他们。“我不介意多一只可爱的宠物鸟。”利爪愉悦地说道，顺便揉了一下男孩饱满的臀部。  
“Do you worst！”  
被吊起的罗宾朝着利爪的方向吐了口唾沫，被对方轻易躲过。利爪怪笑着用一只手托住男孩的下颌，用冰冷的金属指尖骚刮着他的脸颊，留下一道浅浅的血痕。  
“我期待你能撑多久，罗宾。”  
利爪放开Damian，摘掉手套，露出白皙但有力的手。这是Damian第一次看到这个神秘死敌的肌肤，他似乎刀枪不入，蝙蝠侠和罗宾至今没在他身上留下任何一道伤口。  
利爪走出Damian的视线，只能听到脚步声和寻找东西的声音，再次出现在Damian的视野时，那双白皙的手上握了输液器。  
Damian心道不妙，使用不明药物的对手最让人无助。但他很快发现，输液袋中的液体只是寻常的甘油水溶液。  
“我会喂饱你的，小鸟。”  
利爪笑着把输液袋挂在他身后的天花板吊钩上，随后从绑腿上抽出一把匕首，沿着股沟小心划开罗宾的裤子。  
Damian心中泛起不好的预感，本能地晃动身躯，但悬在半空中的他如待宰的羔羊般无助。利爪透过面具发出闷闷的笑声，单手稳住了在空中晃动挣扎的罗宾。  
“Be my guest，看看你那里能喝多少。”  
冰冷湿润的软管在Damian股沟寻找一番，轻易插入了肛门几厘米。软管很细，并未带来疼痛，但异物入侵的感觉还是让Damian汗毛倒立。软管大约进入十厘米后，Damian感到穴口被什么东西撑开塞住，他顾不得羞耻用肠道的力气想把异物排出，但那个鼓胀的充气塞子纹丝不动。  
利爪打开了输液器上的阀门，冰冷的甘油涌进男孩的肠道，引来他的一哆嗦。  
第一袋甘油借着高度的落差很快流进Damian的身体，好在除了些许的冰冷并未带来太多的不适，但Damian知道这只是开始。  
果不其然，利爪很快换上了第二袋甘油，当它快流尽时，Damian清楚地感受到肠道内逐渐蓄积的压迫感。到第三袋时，那压迫感越来越明显，更为可怕的是，肠子开始本能地蠕动。Damian觉得好像腹部器官被人从内部掐住蹂躏，他咬紧牙关，不行……还不能……  
“感觉如何？”  
利爪绕到他身前，托住他下颌抬起他的头。Damian忙于与腹部的不适斗争再无力气挣脱开那只手。  
利爪用手背擦去他额角渗出的汗水，戴着面具的脸看不出一丝喜怒。  
“多撑一会儿，别让我失望，罗宾。”  
他笑着摸上男孩鼓起的小腹，恶意地揉着，让体内的甘油流动起来。Damian不可抑制地叫出声，逐渐增强的便意让少年冷汗直流。Damian受过严苛的训练，让他足以扛过皮肉之苦，撑得住精神打击，但他仅仅是个普通的人类，敌不过生理上的需求，利爪显然认识到并会很好利用这一点，这让Damian感到少有的无助。  
Damian的臀瓣不自觉夹紧，大腿摩擦着妄图转移肠内蓄积到极限的不适。  
“已经不行了吗，我以为你还可以再撑久一些。”  
利爪拔掉连接着空袋的软管，握住充气肛塞的底座轻轻晃动。Damian的鼻腔不禁发出哼声，他不敢相信自己居然有一瞬间期待利爪拔掉肛塞，让他在这个蒙面劲敌前失禁。  
“利爪，有本事你……唔……”  
“考虑清楚，我的小鸟。”利爪捏了两下充气装置，本就充满穴口的肛塞听话地增加了它的直径。“激怒我对你没有任何好处。”  
Damian知道这是场注定要输的战役，但他的自尊不允许他引颈受戮。他感觉全身的细胞都在叫嚣着让他屈服，只要能让他发泄……他可以……  
残破的罗宾制服还挂在少年身上，他不知什么时候被利爪从吊绑的绳索上解了下来，腹部朝下四肢反绑置在地上。冰冷坚硬肮脏的地面加剧了腹部的绞痛，冲垮了少年理智与自尊最后的防线。  
“让我……排出去……”  
Damian扭动着躯体，从被扯开的制服上衣露出的肌肤被地面的灰尘磨损、玷污。  
“求我，罗宾。”  
捆住双腿的绳索被匕首割开，但少年早已无力反抗，像个听话的洋娃娃被利爪抱进怀中，双腿大张着坐在男人腿上。  
“还能再撑一会儿？真让人印象深刻。”  
对于Damian的固执，利爪似乎并不恼怒，他更享受慢慢撬开蚌壳取到珍珠的过程。他把一只铁桶踢到双腿之间，又将少年的双腿从膝盖处折起，迫使臀部悬空抬高，像是尽职的父亲准备帮刚牙牙学语的孩子上厕所。  
“利爪，让我排出去……求你……”  
Damian闭紧双眼，不想看到敌人的脸，即便是隔着面具。  
“从哪里排出去？”  
利爪放掉肛塞中的气体，手指顶着基座。  
“我的屁股……快点，我……”  
“别急……好了，别再忍着了。”  
利爪拔掉肛塞，近乎同时传来水柱打在铁桶底部的声响，难以避免的恶臭弥散到空气中。  
“你这只肮脏的小鸟。”利爪假意无奈道，一手用力把少年钳制在怀中，另一手按揉着少年的肚子。Damian微张开唇，无力靠在不知名的男人肩膀上，后穴反射性地开合着将肠道内的液体与秽物排净。少年的舌尖尝到一丝腥咸，这才发现泪水正顺着脸颊流进口中，夹带了被咬破的嘴唇流出的血液。  
“总有一天我要杀了你！”  
Damian略微恢复神智后，突然睁开眼睛，仰着脖颈紧盯搂住自己的男人，面对他的依然是那个不知喜怒的面具。  
“蝙蝠侠不会让你这么做的。”利爪的声音带着戏谑，脚尖将那一桶污秽挪得远一些。“我肮脏且淫荡的小鸟。”  
罗宾挣扎起来，顾不得自己的暴露，利爪却早有准备，不知从那里掏出的镣铐快速束缚住本想进攻的双腿。  
“看来你还有力气，很好。”  
利爪站起身，把罗宾不甚温柔地扔回地上。  
“所以我们可以开始第二轮了。”


End file.
